


Scooby is the Snack

by Aj_The_Destroyer



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Titanic (1997)
Genre: AU where Jack is a gym instructor, Bestiality, Fisting, M/M, Necrophilia, Nipple Milk, Sex, Shower Sex, Suicide, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_The_Destroyer/pseuds/Aj_The_Destroyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scooby Doo just became a gym mascot, and now he wants to fuck Jack, one of the employees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scooby is the Snack

Scooby was only a week into his new job, but he was already growing bored of it. All he would do is walk around and outside of the gym, trying to keep or attract gym users. He felt so fake in his day-to-day life, and it didn’t help that he had just broken up with his human boyfriend, Shaggy, to pursue a career mascot for a multi-million dollar gym company. It wasn’t all bad- to see his face plastered on every billboard, TV commercial, or YouTube ad as the gym company would grow. He felt like a sellout, and he wanted nothing more than to just feel like his old self again. Maybe he missed Shaggy and his old friends, maybe he just needed time to adjust to his new life. Either way, he was pretty down.

“Heya Scoob,” Jack began, “What’s the matter?”

Scooby looked up to the man that now stood in front of him. Jack Dawson was a young man, but very handsome. He didn’t have the best income in the world, but he was living and he was living comfortably. Though he was young, he was one of the best damn coaches the gym had ever seen, inspiring more people to exercise than anyone Scooby had known before him.

Maybe it was because of his totally hot bod. Scooby began to think before snapping out of his erotic thought.

“Just sleepy,” Scooby responded in his normal Scoob-like voice, trying not to undress the man with his eyes.

“Maybe if you’d get some exercise with me you wouldn’t be so sleepy!” Jack responded, bending over with his ass in the air. “All this exercise makes a man rather… flexible.”

Scooby gulped as he stared at the plump rear end Jack possessed. Jack seemed to take his sweet time getting back up, almost causing Scooby to just start humping him. He was a dog, after all. Just when Scooby thought he was gonna break, Jack stood back up. He sensually walked closer to Scooby, scratching him on the head and running his fingers down the mutt’s back.

“I’ll take your silence as a no… See you later then, pup.” Jack said as he strutted away, leaving Scooby confused and horny.

\---

It was getting dark out, and the gym was closed. Scooby was the last one inside the building, so he made the decision to scout the area and make sure all the machines were off. After walking around a bit, he decided he wanted to go check the bathrooms and make sure the showers were off. He trotted a moderate pace until he was outside of the men’s bathroom, and it turned out he wasn’t alone. Scooby could hear the gentle trickle of water from one of the shower as well as a light, deep hum. Scooby, not wanting to leave without making sure it was one of the employees who had stayed so late, peeped inside just as a safety precaution. And what he saw before him was exactly what he was hoping to someday see anyway.

Jack stood in the open, his exposed rear sticking out. He was humming an unfamiliar tune and shaking his hips to it, causing Scooby to spring an erection. The pooch stood in shock as he watched the young man stand and dance in the nude, but he nearly lost it when Jack turned slightly to the side, exposing his genitals to the one-dog crowd he didn’t know he had.

Jack looked around for a moment in attempts to make sure he was alone, and Scooby ducked behind the doorway just in time so he wouldn’t be seen.  
“Is anyone there?” Jack called.

Scooby was too embarrassed to respond.

After a moment, Scooby peeked back around the corner to see the top of Jack’s head stick up over the shower wall. Scooby could no longer see the man’s body, but oh did he want to. Scooby, in a bought of bravery, began to sneak closer to the showering man. That is, until the hound heard his name. Scooby stopped dead in his tracks, scared half to death that he had been spotted. Then he realized- Jack wasn’t just saying Scooby’s name, he was moaning it. Scooby’s erection grew slightly stiffer at the sound of his name.

He simply couldn’t stand it anymore! It was almost as if he lost control of his actions, and he ran to Jack’s shower.

“S-Scooby! How much of that did you hear?” Jack asked, trying to hide his own, erect cock. In a fluster, he fell against the wall and slid down, his legs spread. As he hit the ground he let out a soft whimper. His tender, pink, asshole was exposed and throbbing, almost begging to have a cock inside. Scooby followed his instinct and leapt at the man, humping his own erect member towards the man’s entrance.

Scooby’s erection kept growing and growing as he humped at the man. Through the excessive humping as well as Jack’s moans, Scooby quickly came inside of him. Scooby was finished, but Jack was only getting started.

Jack pushed the hound off of him and stood up.

“Now that you’ve had your fun, pooch, it’s my turn.” Jack’s defenseless expression quickly grew dominating, and he grabbed the hound by the collar and dragged him back. Jack turned off the water and stuck Scooby with his own rear in the air.

“This’ll teach you to spy on me in the shower,” Jack said as he prodded a finger inside of Scooby. Scooby yelped as he added fingers until suddenly, there was a fist inside of him, pumping harder and harder until… there was nothing. Scooby looked up to see that Jack was over at his bag. He pulled out a bottle of milk and took a drink.

“Now… I have something cool to show you…” Jack said as he walked back over to the hound. Jack then began squeezing at his nipples, which now produced milk.

Scooby, again, had the uncontrollable urge to jump on the man, only this time to lick away at the nipple juices. He pounced and began licking. His tongue swirled around at the tiny pink pieces of flesh, and it wasn’t long after that until Jack came. When he did he came log and hard, panting the whole way through.  
The man collapsed on the floor, dead. Scooby had completely forgotten that his semen contained toxins that kill humans. Then, everything came back to him- what really happened to Shaggy. Scooby’s vivid memories flooded to the front of his mind, forcing him to relive the first and only time he ever had sex with Shaggy because the human died shortly after.

“Why must I hurt the things that I love?” Scooby questioned, staring down at the corpse. He figured he might as well have one last go with his second love, so he fucked the corpse one last time before closing Jack’s eyes and having a short eulogy for the man.

“He had a nice dick, I guess,” Scooby began. “He looked a bit like Leonardo DiCaprio, but that’s beside the point. Anyway, good job on that enormous cock.”  
Scooby felt a little bit sad- he was tired of killing everything he fucked. Shaggy, that one homeless man that tried to cut off his dick, and now Jack.  
Scooby’s life seemed pointless without the choice of love. There was no chance of happiness for the pooch, nor would there ever be. Scooby seemed only to exist on the existential plane of selfish love, for if he were to love again, he would have his lover’s blood on his hands. He was a dog, and dogs fucked. So without fuckage, Scooby could be no more.

The hound grabbed a small, yellow bucket from across the room and filled it with water. It took a minute, but the bucket was soon filled to the brim. He stared down the beautiful blue liquid and took a final breath of air before submerging his face into the marigold container. He breathed in, choking on the water as if it were a cock, and the world around him began to go dark. He felt a sense of serenity, and his soul ascended into the afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> I came like 8 times.
> 
> Also @ Tink, Holley, Shaina, and mother, you're all going to hell with me so I hope you enjoyed this story now because there's no wifi in the fiery pit.


End file.
